Monika
Monika is the president of the Literature Club and serves as the game's primary antagonist. Appearance Monika is a teenage girl with long, light brown hair that is held together with a white bow. Her eyes are emerald green and look gentle. She wears the typical school uniform, though unlike the other girls she wears black thigh-high socks compared to the other club members white knee socks. Personality Monika is the least talkative character in the game, but this isn't by choice. This is because the other club members often overshadow her. At first she is seen as a sort of "advisory" character, constantly breaking the fourth wall to offer writing tips and advice about the game. From Act 2 and onward she starts to display a personality that of the yandere archetype as she deletes the other characters other than the player's "character" and insists the two of them spend more time together throughout Act 3. Plot Trivia *Monika has her own twitter, her username is lilmonix3 * Unlike the other characters, when Monika is deleted in Act 3, her consciousness is still present and continues to be present in Act 4 in the normal ending, where her 'spirit' communicates with the player and Sayori in the room where she is deleted in. * She is a vegetarian. * She is able to know what software you are running the game on. * She tells the player that she wishes she had the ability to wear something other than her uniform and requests that the player send her images of her wearing different clothing on her Twitter. * Her voice is the only voice heard in the game. * Monika is able to figure out your actual name by finding the name of the administrator of your computer. She will not reveal your actual name if you are recording. * Monika is aware of when the game is being recorded, and will attempt to jumpscare anyone who is watching her. * Monika is the only character who knows that she and her peers are fictitious programmed entities in a game and uses this knowledge to her advantage to get closer to the player. However, Act 4 suggests that this is not specifically a trait of Monika's but a side-effect of being the president of the Literature Club. * If the player quits and reopens the game during this portion of the game, Monika tells the player that she had a bad dream and asks the player to investigate the cause. If the player continues to quit and reopen the game, Monika will realize that this is what causes the dreams, initially asking the player to not do it, but later stating that she doesn’t mind it because it means that the player returns to her. * While going through Monika's topics, the skip button is enabled. When pressed, Monika instantly reacts to it, chiding the player for trying to skip her dialogue, then disabling it for the rest of the act and continuing with her previous topic. Category:Characters